gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers comparisons
This article compares the original Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, the 20th Anniversary Edition, and the novel. General Changes *20th Anniversary has a simplified user interface, and built in hint system. *20th Anniversary Edition is a bit more linear than the original, with certain areas closed off on certain days/chapters, and items moved to a different location, to reduce the number of locations visited. *Many general background animations have been removed or not included in the 20th Anniversary edition. :"While none of them are a big deal individually, it also doesn’t take long to notice that most of the incidental details have simply been thrown out. Grace, for instance, no longer has her conservative brown skirt, but has switched to easier to animate jeans. Gabriel can no longer climb the ladder in his bookshop. When the police leave the first crime scene, it’s off-camera. There’s no longer the repairman fiddling with the thermostat in the police station, just a Post-It note saying not to fiddle with it. Gabriel no longer hugs his grandmother when he visits her."www.rockpapershotgun.com/2014/10/15/wot-i-think-gabriel-knight-20th-anniversary/ *There are generally quite a bit more things to look at on each screen in the original, and it may depend on what part of the room you are standing in. The remake removes most of these incidental descriptions and limits to just a few items on screen, some of the new descriptions are completely different. New Orleans In GK1 almost every street name in the French Quarter is listed on the map. In the 20th Anniversary Edition, the only places marked are those that can be visited. St. George's Book Shop/St. George's Books *The balcony no longer has the dragon head gargoyle in the 20th Anniversary edition. In the original the dragon head appears to be a nod to St. George's dragon. *The gargoyle near the desk looks more like a gryphon or a Chinese dragon. In the original gargoyle looked like a European dragon, and seemed to be another nod to St. George (after which the store was named, and which had ties into Gabriel's past). *The three books have been moved to a single shelf next to each other in a close up, instead of in different sections of the bookstore. This also avoids and removes all the associated animations as well. Gabriel's Bedroom GK1 In the original the room was dark, somewhat goth. With Mardi Gras paraphernalia scattered throughout the room. Mask and beads towards the foreground *Gabriel would sit down at his desk and try to type in the original with its own animation, and he mentions having writer's block. 20th Anniversary Edition *Less cluttered, a bit brighter, and a bit cheerier. Lighter colors all around. *In the remake Gabriel avoids typing altogether, there is a new line added to explain this. *A radio has been added to his room in the remake, which can be used to listen to different commercials. *The black shirt has been moved to Gabriel's closet. Police Station *Outside Police Station and Alleyway added to the station in 20th Anniversary Edition. *In the original there was incidental characters and animation including random officers inside the precinct walking into the lobby and doing various things. On a certain day a repairman could also be seen fixing the thermostat. In the remake there stands one lone officer (other than Frick and Franks) just outside the counter. Gabriel is able to interact with the officer initiating an acknowledging 'hey'. *Some narrative descriptions were removed from the lobby in the remake such as the seal in the floor, the coat rack, a file cabinet, Frank's desk, lobby bench, etc. *The remake adds some other descriptions not included in the original; including a portrait of the chief of police, a different description for the bulletin board. *The cage over the thermostat is not in the remake, a post-it is above it instead, a trash can instead of a umbrella stand (different discrption). Mosely's Office *Completely redrawn from a different angle. Jackson Square *In the original Jackson Square is made up of four separate screens, and each one has its own musicians three bands (2 with four members (jazz band, and Cajun band and ), and 1 with three: blues band) and a drummer. There are also four different visitors including a woman, a man, a boy, and a older woman. Plus the mime that interacts with the various characters. *In the remake the square is one giant connected area that scrolls in real time. The Woman and Buff Dude remain, however the older woman and the boy have been removed (at least in day 1), and one of the bands has been removed, one band moved near the drummer, short one member (Jazz Band), and another band short a few members (only 2 members; Cajun Band). Lake Ponchetraine *This was a dark misty location in the original. *It's a bright sunny, though still misty area in the remake. *The magnifying glass, and tweezer puzzle is a bit expanded with a close up of the ground, and a visual scan of the the foot and snake prints until the scale is discovered. *In the original three officers were shown doing various things around the crime sceene, taking pictures of the body, taking notes, etc. The body is covered in a tarp, and then uncovered to show Gabriel. One of the officers searched in the grass near the lake. Two cars drive away, and later the coroner and a officer carry it away to the ambulance, after Malia passed by. Franklin drives away in his own car. *In the remake there is but a lone officer standing around filling out some note book, and body is carried away after Gedde's appearance by the Coroner and the lone cop. Gabriel Knight *Gabriel's design appears closer to Gabriel Knight 3 in design. Blonde hair, white tee-shirt, and blue jeans. Still wears trench coat, when out of the bookshop. Grace Nakimura GK1 *Grace wears a skirt. 20th Anniversary *Grace wears jeans rather than the skirt. Grandmother Knight GK1 Rebecca Knight She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. Gabriel visits her house on the first day, picks up notebook from her. 20th Anniversary She calls Gabriel through Grace on first day. She leaves a box of his thinks at the bookstore for him to rummage through, including the notebook. Novel Ester Wright Day 1 GK1 *Gabriel learns of several locations to research for his next book. He is able to travel to St. George's Book Shop, Dixieland Drug Store, Historical Voodoo Museum, Napolean House, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook and St. Louis Cathedral. Grandmother Knight's House and Police Station are added after talking to Grace. *Bruno shows up to ask for the picture early in the morning, if Gabriel returns to the shop. *Gabriel encounters the The Girl volunteer at the Historical Voodoo Museum, who tells him to see Dr. John the following day. *Gabriel visits his Grandmother to pick up some of his father's things, in particular a sketchbook in the attic. She tells him about St. Louis Cemetery #1 *Gabriel visits Dixie Land Drugstore and learns about Cabrit sans cors, St. John's Eve, and free lagniappe. *Gabriel can enter the Confessional is empty at first, but a Priest opens up the screen and begins to talk to player (this can be done on most days). *Gabriel can enter the cathedral into a small nook/ready room and get a black shirt and priest's collar. *The body is covered by the time Mosely shows it to him (there are animations of Mosely uncovering the body to show it to Gabriel), and its taken away by the Coroner on-screen after Malia stops by the crime scene. 20th Anniversary *Gabriel is limited to St. George's Books, Jackson Square, Jackson Square Overlook, and St. Louis Cathedral. Police Station, Dixieland Drug Store and Voodoo Museum are added after talking to Grace. But the Drug Store and Museum are closed until the following day. The Overlook is closed until June 21st for repairs. *Bruno does not appear. *Someone occupies the confessional booth, so he is not able to enter. There is no back room (he is not able to enter it until the third day). *The body is left uncovered throughout the whole time that Mosely shows it to him (there is less animation and fewer individuals on screen the entire time). Malia shows up at the end of the scene, and the body is taken away during the same cutscene, now limited to a couple of 'comic book' type panels with limited animation. Novel Day 2 GK1 *Visitors to Jackson Square are randomized with 3-4 various wandering visitors. It is possible to encounter Mother & Child, Jogger, Red-headed woman, an Old Man with can. Or any of the individuals from Day 1 including the Little Boy, Muscle Man Pedestrian, white-shirted woman, and Old Lady. *The Technical Artist will lose his draft the second time you enter his screen in the park. *Upon giving the dancer a Lucky Dog, Gabriel has several different options of requests (including Nutcracker Suite, and Saints Going Marching In). *An Electrician opens up the locked thermostat cage on Day 2, allowing GK to fiddle with the temperature of the police station. *Dr. John refers Gabriel to Magentia Moonbeam's location and he learns about Marie Laveau's tomb, and even calls ahead to her before your visit. *Moonbeam can be visited. While there learn more about St. John's Eve and additional information about Marie Laveau, and masks. You can collect Grimwald's snake skin. Also get a translation of Voodoo Code from Laveau's tomb. *Learning about masks from Moonbeam initiates a conversation choice with Willy at Dixieland Drugstore, and the offer for Willy Jr. *Cavaneaux is seen for the first time at Dixie Land Drugstore. This allows Gabriel to research her through Grace. *Gabriel can learn more about Laveaux and other marked tombs at the Cemetery. *Malia says she abhors snakes during her conversation with Gabriel. 20th Anniversary *Tap Dancer and Hot Dog Vender, and Artist appear in Jackson Square. The Artist loses his draft of the cathedral the moment you get close to him, and offers to help you if you can find it for him. *Upon giving a Doobie Dog to the Tap Dancer, he is only given one option for request to get draft through bars. *Gabriel learns of Magentia Moonbeam from a flyer in the museum, but she is gone until the 22nd. *There is no electrician in the police station, and the temperature settings are already easy to get to. *Gabriel learns primarily about Marie Laveau and St. Louis Cemetery #1 from Dr. John. *Gabriel sees Cavanaeux in Dixie Land Drugstore, and tries to learn about her from Grace. He also learns about the Lagnappe and that the mask is for sale, and given an offer (after looking at it). *Gabriel is only able to enter the Cemetery as far as Gedde Tomb. The game will not let him enter towards the Wright Tomb. *Malia has been edited, and additional material added. Some material modified. She says she doesn't mind snakes. Day 3 GK1 *Gabriel sees interrogation of Crash, a lecture at the Tulane University, and tracks down Cazanoux. *Bruno shows up for the second time, asking to buy the snake painting. Gabriel is able to sell the painting in order to be able to buy Willy Jr. *This is the first day that Gabriel can buy Willy Jr. *Wolfgang Ritter calls Gabriel for the second time, and leaves his number. Gabriel is not yet willing to call him however. *Lorelei shows up in Jackson Square. The Technical Artist returns. Juggler also returns, as does the Lucky Dog Vendor, and random assorted visitors from previous days. *Students leave lecture hall and Hartridge heads to his office, where Gabriel talks to him. *Lorelei appears in Jackson Square on this day, she will run after giving him a fortune, and turn up later initiating a cutscene, where she disappears mysteriously. *Gabriel talks to Stonewall King, and learns about Sam Singleton. He helps Sam using the oil he received from Willy Walker for buying the mask. Sam agrees to make a bracelet for him (from impression made at Cazanoux house earlier in the day). 20th Anniversary *Gabriel receives a message from Mosely about the interrogation of Crash, additional information to help him find Casanaux, learns about a lecture at Tulane University. *There is no call from Wolfgang, and no appearance by Bruno. *The discussion after the Lecture with Hartridge occurs in the Lecture Hall, rather than his office. The students had already left. *On this day Gabriel can enter into the Confessional and talk to the Priest. There are additional confessions not present in the first game (some are pretty funny). *Gabriel can enter the priest's box in the confessional to get the white collar. Gabriel can listen to some confessions, and give funny responses. *A sinister musical tone plays over Lorelei's fortune when she discusses the dark forces and Gabriel's life forking. She knocks over her chair. She doesn't come back on Day 3 however. *Gabriel gets impression from Cazanoux, but does not go anywhere with it, and returns home to meet Malia at end of Day. Day 4 GK1 *Grace finishes research (from Day 3) on Veve design and gives Gabriel some information, and gives him article from 1810. 20th Anniversary Edition *Bruno enters shop for the first time, and offers to buy Gabriel's dad's painting. Gabriel can agree to sell it on this day as well. *Gabriel's grandmother leaves a message for him to stop by her house and go through her father's things (this was a message from Day 1 in the original). *Wolfgang Ritter calls for the second time, and claims to be a relative of Gabriels. Gabriel can get his phone number (this was on day 3 in the original). *Gabriel learns about Sam Springleton the jeweler from the newspaper for the day, leading him to the Napolean House. References